Worth Dying Over
by NCISjes
Summary: Set right after 'Sandblast' Mainly smut. TIVA. Oneshot.


**A/N: So after watching 'Sandblast' for like the billionth time, a light bulb went off in my head. This is what came from that light bulb. Take the rating seriously. This story is full of detailed smut and from my point of view, Tony telling Ziva he loves her.**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that DPB called me and told me I could have NCIS. Then I woke up to my phone ringing and excitedly answered it. Too bad it was just my boyfriend reminding that he is coming over at 4. So no, I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**Worth Dying Over**

Tony paced back and forth in his apartment. He couldn't get Ziva out of his head. He kept flashing back to looking down Ziva's shirt, the sweat building on her chest, her chest rising and falling. Her breasts were so perfect in that black bra. He imagined himself throwing her up against the wall, ripping off her shirt and attacking her with his mouth. He felt his erection press against his jeans.

"God DiNozzo, pull yourself together!" He yelled at himself. "She is your partner. She is your friend. She knows you better than anyone. You ruined your chances with your stupid little comment. Not that you even had a chance because she knows the type of guy you are."

He stopped for a moment. And just out of the corner of his eye, he could see the edge of his bed. He imagined Ziva sitting there, totally naked, legs spread, head thrown back in ecstasy, her hands tangled in his hair, and his mouth on the most tender part of her body. Before he knew what he was doing. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

-Ziva's apartment-

Ziva had just gotten home from work when she heard a knock on the door. She had stayed a little later then the rest of the team answering emails. She looked out the peephole and was surprised to see the man standing before her.

"Tony?" She asked as she opened the door. He didn't respond. He just walked in and started pacing in the living room.

Ziva leaned against the wall and studied his body language. His hands were on his hips which meant he was frustrated. His eyes were focused on the floor which meant he had something to say but was going to have trouble getting it out. Then there was his stride. His perfect DiNozzo stride. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

Tony felt her eyes on him and stopped to look at her.

'God she is so beautiful.' He thought to himself.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He walked over to her, wrapped one hand around her waist and tangled the other one in her hair. He pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss.

She loved the sensation of his mouth on hers. She deepened the kiss and then let her hands roam over his back.

They were so caught up in the moment. Tony had Ziva pushed up against the wall, pelvis to pelvis, grinding into one another. Their tongue's danced back and forth. Ziva pulled Tony in as tight as she could. Tony's hand made it to the hem of her shirt in the small of her back.

Ziva snapped back into reality when she felt Tony tug at her shirt. She pulled her mouth away from his. He looked to the side.

"Tony, we cannot." Ziva said in a low, disappointed voice.

He looked her straight in the eye and said, "Do you really want me to stop?"

She stared deep into his emerald eyes. "No."

With that Tony kissed her again. This time harder, with more meaning. Ziva quickly pushed off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. She only stopped when Tony pulled her shirt over her head. She only had the top three buttons left when he unhooked her bra pulled it off of her. He kissed from her mouth across her jaw line, down her neck to her chest, finally he met his destination. He sucked on her right nipple and rubbed the left with his hand. Ziva moaned and arched her back in pleasure. He alternated between right and left.

Tony kissed his way back up to her lips. Their lips had only met for a moment when Ziva pulled away and started sucking on his neck and finishing taking of his shirt. Tony took the opportunity to unbutton Ziva's jeans and let them fall to the floor.

"God…" He groaned when he saw her black thong that matched the bra he had just gotten rid of.

Ziva pulled back and smiled at him. She undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles. They both kicked off their shoes and pants. Then Tony kissed Ziva and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his lower back. His erection became harder (if that was even possible) when he felt Ziva's mound pressed to him. They kissed passionately as they made their way to the bedroom.

Tony threw Ziva on the bed and quickly jumped on top of her. She flipped them so that he was on top. She kissed down his chest to his perfectly toned abs until she met the waist band of his boxers. She hooked a finger on each side of them, and slowly pulled them down, letting her body slide all over his.

Ziva exhaled a hot breath over his erection before she took him in her mouth. Her tongue swirled his tip and she began bobbing up and, switching between slow and fast rhythms. Tony wrapped his hands in her hair, pulling it back so he could see her face. He moaned loudly. He knew he as close but he wanted to come inside of her.

"Ziva…"He said as he gently pulled her face back to his. She straddled him, the only thing keeping them apart was her thong.

Tony flipped them so he was on top. He kissed down her chest, stopping to suck each nipple. He continued down her stomach. When he reached her thong, he slowly pulled it down, torturing her, like she had done with him. He kissed up her legs until he met her sweet spot. He sucked on her clit lightly and she wriggled with pleasure. He continued kissing up her body. His hands ran up her sides and pulled her arms above her head. He smiled down at her before slipping his tongue in her mouth.

He entered her, slowly. She was so tight he thought he might not fit.

"God Z, you're so tight." He moaned in her ear. She tried to trust against him but he held her hips steady. He wanted to go slow the first time. She wanted him completely inside her.

Ziva's eyes widened as she screamed when he fully entered her. His thrusts began slow, but gradually increased.

"Faster, Tony." She moaned in his ear. He complied.

He thrust into her harder and faster. She screamed his name as she reached her climax.

"Oh Too-nee!"

Tony screamed her name as he reached his own release.

"Zeee-vahh."

Tony collapsed on top of her. His body jerked as she milked him. They rode out their orgasms for what seemed like hours. Finally when both of their breathing had slowed, Tony rolled off of her laid on his side. He pulled her close to him and entwined his fingers with hers.

"That was…." Ziva said first.

"Pure perfection." Tony finished for her.

She smiled as he kissed the back of her neck.

"You are." Tony whispered in her ear.

"I am what?" Ziva asked as she flipped to face him.

"Worth dying over."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? It was my first time writing full blown smut. I kind of liked how it turned out kind of didn't. I am not sure If I want to continue this or not. Reviews make my world light up :).**


End file.
